Our Promise
by Misaka Homura
Summary: "Kami-sama, kalau aku memang ditakdirkan untuk sendirian di dunia ini, maka aku akan menerimanya. Tapi jangan buat aku lebih menderita karena sahabatku merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku rela mati asalkan dia bahagia. Bagiku, tidak ada yang lebih indah di dunia ini dari senyumannya." / FF Mi-chan yang pertama, RnR please?


Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saya.

Rating: T

Warning: Typo maybe, mungkin membosankan karna saya newbie, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, death character pada akhirnya, tapi happy ending(?)

Genre:Hurt/Comfort, Friendship  
.

.

.

RnR please~ and, enjoy reading!~

* * *

[Normal Pov]

Ditinggal sendirian memang menyakitkan. itulah yang dirasakan oleh gadis berambut twintail bewarna hijau tosca. Dia hanya bisa menatap fotonya bersama sahabatnya itu. "Sekarang sudah 9 tahun sejak pindahnya Gumi ke Paris", gumamnya.

Miku dengan lesu menghabiskan sarapan yang ia buat sendiri. Miku tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang lumayan besar. Orang tuanya bekerja di luar negeri. Dulu ia tinggal bersama neneknya, tapi sekarang hidupnya lebih menyakitkan setelah kehilangan neneknya itu.

Seperti biasa, kalau sudah melihat foto Gumi, Miku jadi murung ke sekolah. Walaupun ia terkenal disekolahnya, ia cukup pendiam. Miku berjalan melewati lorong sekolah. Tiba-tiba.. JLEBB! dia menabrak seseorang yang sedang membawa buku.

"Maafkan aku"

"iya, nggak papa kok."

Mata Miku terbelalak melihat sosok gadis berambut hijau olive berkacamata itu. Ia menatap gadis itu. Gadis itu pun membalas tatapan mata Miku dengan tatapan heran.

"kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Miku hanya mengangguk. Lalu gadis itupun membereskan buku-bukunya yang tadi jatuh, dan pergi meninggalkan Miku. Miku masuk ke kelasnya. Ia terus memikirkan tentang kejadian tadi. Tiba-tiba Luka-sensei datang dengan membawa gadis berkacamata yang ia lihat tadi.

"Minna. Ini murid pindahan baru dari Paris. Mulai hari ini dia akan bersekolah di Vocaloid High School ini." ujar Luka-sensei.

"Gumi, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Tambah Luka-sensei

"Nama saya Gumi Megpoid. Saya murid pindahan dari Paris. Saya sudah tinggal di Paris selama 9 tahun. Sebelumnya, saya tinggal di Kyoto. Yoroshiku~" ucap Gumi sambil tersenyum lembut.

Miku terdiam sejenak. Otaknya butuh waktu untuk mencerna keadaan.

[Miku PoV]

Mendengar ucapan Luka-sensei tadi, aku terdiam sejenak.

_Gumi Megpoid? Paris? 9 tahun? Kyoto?_

_Oke. Gumi. Aku rasa dia memang Gumi sahabatku. Tapi mengapa dia tidak ingat kepadaku? Kenapa ia membalas tatapanku seolah olah aku ini orang asing? Mengapa dia tidak menepati janjinya? Apakah ini hanya mimpi?_

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di otak ku. Aku rasa saat jam makan siang nanti aku bisa mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan kepadanya.

*~skip time~*

Bel makan siang pun berbunyi. Aku melihat gadis berkacamata itu berdiri dari kursinya dan akan keluar kelas. Aku langsung menyambarnya(?) secepat kilat.

"H-hey! Tunggu dulu. Apa kamu punya waktu sebentar, Gumi-san?"

"ya. Tentu. Eh, kamu gadis yang tadi pagi ya?"

"iya. Maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Hatsune Miku. Yoroshiku.."

"yoroshiku Miku-san.. apa ada yang perlu kamu bicarakan?" tanya Gumi padaku.

"aku.. tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Setelah pulang sekolah, kita ketemuan di taman, oke?" kataku.

"oke!"

Lalu Gumi pun segera pergi meninggalkan kelas.

*~skip time~*

"Miku-san! Apa ada yang perlu dibicarakan denganku?" Gumi menghampiriku yang duduk di kursi taman, lalu perlahan duduk disebelahku.

"iya.. sebenarnya begini.. kamu.. ingat aku.. tidak?" Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"eh? Maksudmu?" jawab Gumi dengan heran.

"9 tahun yang lalu.. kamu pernah berjanji akan kembali ke Kyoto, dan tidak akan melupakanku."

"9 tahun yang lalu? Apa kita pernah bertemu..?"

_-flashback-_

_"Gumi-chan! Gumi-chan!" seorang anak perempuan berambut twintail bewarna hijau tosca menghampiri anak perempuan berambut hijau olive yang sedang merangkai bunga._

_"Miku, sudah aku bilang bunganya sudah cukup." Ucap Gumi_

_"yah.. tapi kan bunga ini bagus.."_

_"yasudah.. kita rangkai lagi bunganya. Bantu aku ya!"_

_Setengah jam kemudian Gumi pun sudah selesai dengan rangkaian bunganya. Ia merangkai bunga-bunga tersebut menjadi mahkota. Ia memberikan mahkota bunga itu kepada sahabatnya._

_Sedangkan Miku merangkai bunga itu menjadi kalung. Ia memakaikan kalung itu pada sahabatnya._

_Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil datang menghampiri padang rumput itu. Seseorang yang ternyata ayahnya Gumi keluar dari mobil itu._

_"Gumi-chan. kita harus segera berangkat. Pesawatnya akan lepas landas sebentar lagi." Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya ke Gumi._

_"Miku-chan. Aku rasa kita akan berpisah disini. Aku akan pindah ke Paris. Tapi suatu saat, aku akan kembali. Aku berjanji Miku-chan!" Kata Gumi kepada Miku._

_"Aku juga berjanji, suatu saat kita akan bersama lagi. Dibawah pohon sakura, merangkai bunga bersamamu lagi, Gumi-chan!"_

_Lalu Miku hanya tersenyum kecil. Gumi kemudian menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian membalas senyum Miku. Perlahan ia masuk kedalam mobil. Air mata telihat jelas menetes di pipi Gumi. Kemudian perlahan mobil itu menghilang dari pandangan mata Miku._

_"sekarang aku merasa kesepian. Benar-benar kesepian." Miku kemudian memeluk lututnya, dan menangis di bawah pohon sakura. ia meraba-raba mahkota buatan Gumi sambil menangis._

_"Gumi. Aku akan menunggumu. Selama bumi masih berputar, selama bunga masih bermekaran, selama matahari masih bersinar, dan selama aku masih didunia ini, aku pasti akan selalu menunggumu."_

[Gumi PoV]

Aku Gumi Megpoid. Aku tinggal di Paris selama 9 tahun. Aku sebelumnya tinggal di Kyoto. Aku pindah ke Paris disebabkan karena ayahku bekerja disana. Sekarang, aku kembali ke Kyoto.

Pagi ini ada seorang gadis berambut twintail berwarna hijau tosca menabrakku. Sepertinya ia sedang murung hari ini. Ia menatapku, tetapi aku membalasnya dengan tatapan heran. Ternyata aku sekelas dengannya. Namanya Miku Hatsune.

Bel berbunyi tanda jam makan siang. Gadis itu menyambarku secepat kilat, sebelum aku sempat berdiri dari kursiku. Ia ingin berkata sesuatu padaku. Maka dari itu setelah pulang sekolah aku menemuinya di taman. Dia menceritakan semuanya.

"9 tahun yang lalu.. kamu pernah berjanji akan kembali ke Kyoto, dan tidak akan melupakanku." Ucapnya.

"9 tahun yang lalu? Apa kita pernah bertemu..?"

Aku tidak mengerti perasaan ini makin membuatku bingung. Aku merasa bahwa aku melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting..

_Sesuatu yang sangat penting bagiku.._

Tiba-tiba kepalaku menjadi makin sakit. Pandanganku kabur, dan seketika kegelapan menelannya.

"Gumi-chan! Gumi-chan! Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Aku masih bisa mendengar suara yang memanggil namaku. Suaranya terdengar seakan tubuhnya gemetar karena menghawatirkanku, perlahan suara itu menghilang.

[Normal PoV]

"Miku-san! Apa ada yang perlu dibicarakan denganku?" Gumi menghampiri Miku yang duduk di kursi taman, lalu perlahan duduk disebelah Miku.

"iya.. sebenarnya begini.. kamu.. ingat aku.. tidak?" Mik menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"eh? Maksudmu?" jawab Gumi dengan heran.

"9 tahun yang lalu.. kamu pernah berjanji akan kembali ke Kyoto, dan tidak akan melupakanku."

"9 tahun yang lalu? Apa kita pernah bertemu..?"

Tiba-tiba kepala Gumi menjadi makin sakit. Pandangannya kabur, dan seketika kegelapan menelannya.

"Gumi-chan! Gumi-chan! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" kata Miku dengan gemetar. Tiba-tiba sahabatnya itu pingsan. Miku menangis.

_"Kami-sama, kalau aku memang ditakdirkan untuk sendirian di dunia ini, maka aku akan menerimanya. Tapi jangan buat aku lebih menderita karena sahabatku merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku rela mati asalkan dia bahagia. Bagiku, tidak ada yang lebih indah di dunia ini dari senyumannya."_

[Normal PoV]

Gumi seketika pingsan dihadapanku.

"Gumi-chan! Gumi-chan!" Miku terus memanggil namanya, tetapi ia masih tidak sadar. Miku memutuskan untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, dokter pun segera memeriksa keadaan Gumi. Miku menunggunya. Tapi dokter itu belum keluar dari kamar tempat Gumi dirawat. Miku menjadi cemas. Air mata jatuh dari pipinya.

Tak lama kemudian dokter itu keluar dan mengizinkan Miku untuk masuk ke kamar Gumi. Gumi masih belum menyadarkan diri. Miku memutuskan untuk menemani Gumi sampai ia sembuh.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Gumi menyadarkan diri. Wajah Miku kembali cerah. Miku langsung memanggil dokter. Dokter memeriksa Gumi, kemudian

"Hatsune-san, bisa ikut saya sebentar?" ucap dokter itu.

"Baik." Jawab Miku dengan singkat.

Miku dan Dokter keluar dari kamar Gumi, dan berbicara di ruang dokter.

"begini, Hatsune-san.. anda sudah tau kalau teman anda mengindap penyakit kanker otak?"

"K-Kanker..?"

"iya. Saya rasa dia hanya bisa bertahan 1 atau 2 bulan lagi."

seketika tubuh Miku lemas, dia menangis, tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia dengar. Ia berlari keluar dari ruangan dokter, dan melepaskan semua tangisannya di taman rumah sakit.

"K-Kenapa ini terjadi kepada orang yang sangat aku sayang? Kenapa harus Gumi?" gumam Miku sambil menangis, lalu memeluk lututnya.

[Miku PoV]

"K-Kenapa ini terjadi kepada orang yang sangat aku sayang? Kenapa harus Gumi?" gumamku sambil menangis. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang telah aku dengar. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya.

Dokter bilang Gumi hanya bisa bertahan 1 atau 2 bulan lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk menemani Gumi.

Pagi ini keadaan Gumi sudah membaik. Aku cukup senang mendengarnya. Aku pun menyuapinya untuk makan nasi kari.

"Gumi! Ayo makan nasi karinya! Biar aku yang suapi!"

"t-terimakasih Miku.." kemudian Gumi membuka mulutnya. Perlahan Gumi menghabiskan nasi itu. Aku sangat lega. Aku hanya berharap waktu bisa berhenti. Membiarkan aku bersama dengan Gumi, seperti ini.

Aku menghabiskan hari-hariku bersama Gumi. Sebelum Gumi tidur, aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya.

"Gumi-chan, maukah kau mendengar lagu ku ini, sebelum tidur?"

"Baiklah. Dengan senang hati Miku-san." Kata Gumi kepadaku sambil tersenyum.

Senyuman Gumi. Setelah 9 tahun akhirnya aku melihatnya lagi. Aku sangat merindukannya.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Miku-san' ! panggil saja aku Miku-chan."

"b-baik. M-Miku.. chan"

_Miku-chan_

Aku sangat merindukan suaranya saat memanggil ku seperti itu..

"Baiklah Miku-chan. Ayo nyanyikan selagi aku masih sempat mendengar suaramu." Kata Gumi sambil tersenyum.

_Selagi aku masih sempat mendengarmu.._

kata-kata itu terus berputar-putar di otakku. Aku hanya terdiam sejenak, memikirkan maksud dari perkataan Gumi tadi.

"ada apa Miku-chan? Kamu tidak mau menyanyi?"

"t-tentu saja aku mau! Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu.. judulnya.. Tell Your World"

Kemudian aku bernyanyi.

_Katachi no nai kimochi wasurenai you ni __  
__Kimari kitta layout wo keshita __  
__Futo kuchizu sanda furesu wo tsukamaete __  
__Mune ni himeta kotoba nose sora ni toki hanatsu no_

_Kimi ni tsutaetai koto ga __  
__Kimi ni todoketai koto ga __  
__Takusan no ten wa sen ni natte __  
__Tooku kanata he to hibiku_

_Kimi ni tsutaetai kotoba __  
__Kimi ni todoketai oto ga __  
__Ikutsumono sen wa en ni natte __  
__Subete tsunageteiku __  
__Doko ni datte ah..._

_Masshiro ni sunda hikari wa kimi no you __  
__Kazashita te no tsukima wo tsutau koe ga __  
__Futo ugoita yubisaki kizamu rizumu ni __  
__Arittake no kotoba nose sora ni toki hanatsu no_

_Kimi ni tsutaetai koto ga __  
__Kimi ni todoketai koto ga __  
__Takusan no ten wa sen ni natte __  
__Tooku kanata made utasu_

_Kimi ni tsutaetai kotoba __  
__Kimi ni todoketai oto ga __  
__Ikutsumono sen wa en ni natte __  
__Subete tsunageteiku __  
__Doko ni datte ah..._

_Kanadeteita kawaranai hibi wo utagawazu ni __  
__Asa wa dare ka ga kureru mono darou to omotteita __  
__Isshun demo shinjita oto keshiki wo yurasu no __  
__Oshiete yo kimi dake no sekai_

_Kimi ga tsutaetai koto wa __  
__Kimi ga todoketai koto wa __  
__Takusan no ten wa sen ni natte __  
__Tooku kanata he to hibiku_

_Kimi ga tsutaetai kotoba __  
__Kimi ga todoketai oto wa __  
__Ikutsumono sen wa en ni natte __  
__Subete tsunageteiku __  
__Doko ni datte ah..._

"Gumi-chan? Gumi-chan?" ternyata Gumi sudah tertidur. Aku lega. Akupun tidur di sofa yang ada di kamar Gumi.

*~skip time~*

Pagi ini Gumi masih belum bangun. Ini sudah 5 minggu sejak Gumi dirawat di rumah sakit. Aku khawatir, lalu aku memanggil dokter.

Dokter memeriksa keadaan Gumi, kemudian dokter menyuruhku keluar. Tak lama kemudian, beberapa suster masuk ke ruangan Gumi. Aku menangis. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Gumi.

2 jam berlalu sejak dokter itu di kamar Gumi. Tapi dokter itu belum juga keluar.

Beberapa lama kemudian, dokter keluar dari kamar Gumi dengan muka pasrah(?).

"maafkan kami, Hatsune-san. Kami tidak bisa menolong temanmu itu. kami sudah berusaha semampu kami, tetapi.."

Tiba-tiba seorang suster membawa Gumi yang diselimuti dengan kain putih. Belum sempat dokter selesai bicara, aku sudah lari mengejar Gumi.

"Gumi-chan! Gumi-chan! Mengapa kau tidak menepati janjimu? Mengapa kau meninggalkanku di dunia ini sendiri? Mengapa kau membuat semuanya terulang seperti 9 tahun yang lalu?"

[Gumi PoV]

Mendengar suara Miku-san, eh maksudku Miku-chan pada malam itu.. membuat aku mengingat semuanya. Semua kejadian 9 tahun yang lalu, hari-hari aku bersama Miku.

Mengingatnya sudah membuat nafasku sesak, dan membuat kepala ku sakit. Mata nya yang menunjukkan bahwa selama 9 tahun lalu dia sendirian, membuatku merasa bersalah. Benar benar merasa bersalah.

Tolong maafkan kesalahanku Miku-chan. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku meninggalkanmu sendirian lagi..

"_Aku juga berjanji, suatu saat kita akan bersama lagi. Dibawah pohon sakura, merangkai bunga bersamamu lagi, Gumi-chan!"_

Aku harap kau juga akan menepati janjimu, Miku-chan.

Sayonara Miku.

[Normal PoV]

Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman Gumi. Miku sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

Sesampainya di pemakaman Gumi, ia telah membuat kalung dari rangkaian bunga. Miku meletakkannya di batu nisan milik Gumi.

"Aku pernah berjanji, suatu saat kita akan bersama lagi. Diawah pohon sakura, merangkai bunga bersamamu lagi. Aku pasti menepatinya Gumi-chan." Bisik Miku.

Hari makin sore, orang-orang pun mulai pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Miku masih disana.

"sebelum aku pergi, aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu." Bisik Miku lagi.

Promise Between Us.

_kizuguchi ni fureta sono toki kimi wa kasuka ni furueteita  
yukusaki ga wakarazu ni tooi sora o miteita  
mune ni yadoru kono itami no kotae ga hoshii wake ja nakute  
tada kimi ga iru kagiri yakusoku o hatasu dake_

_namida no ato ga kieru made hakanai kagayaki ga  
taeru koto nai you ni tsuyoku dakishimeteru yo_

_yuraginai omoi wa sou kimi to futari de tsumugu ashita e  
sono hikari saegiru mono furiharau kara  
kowareyuku sekai ga ima kodou no imi o shimeshihajimeta  
kokoro no naka kataku chikau kimi o mamoru yo zutto..._

_monogatari no peeji o kawaita kaze ga mekutteyuku  
hitori ja nai sore dake de tsuyoku nareru kigashita  
kizutsuita tsubasa hirogete mouichido habataitemiyou  
kono koe ga todoku nara osoreru koto wa nai kara_

_tooi kioku ga itsumade mo kokoro o shibaru nara  
kibou no iro ni somete mirai o egakeba ii_

_musubareta kizuna wa sou tsuyoku futari o tsunagitomeru yo  
kono inochi tsuzuku kagiri hanarenai kara  
hateshinai sora e to ima kono te nobashite kibou sagasou  
nozomu mirai tooku wa nai itsuka todoku yo kitto..._

_yuraginai omoi wa sou kimi to futari de tsumugu ashita e  
sono hikari saegiru mono furiharau kara  
kowareyuku sekai ga ima kodou no imi o shimeshihajimeta  
kokoro no naka kataku chikau kimi o mamoru yo zutto..._

setelah itu, Miku pun pergi. Sebelum sampai rumah, ia tertabrak mobil. Dan akhirnya ia meninggal.

~other side~

"a-aku dimana..?" gumam Miku sambil memegang kepalanya.

"apa maksudmu, Miku-chan? Dari tadi kamu memang disini kan?" jawab sosok gadis berambut hijau olive yang memakai kacamata.

_pohon sakura..? mahkota dari bunga..? _

pikiran Miku berputar-putar.

"Gumi? Ini Gumi? Ini beneran Gumi?"

"apa maksud kamu sih? Iya ini aku Gumi, trus siapa lagi? Oh ya, tadi kamu lagi merangkai bunga, trus ketiduran. Karena iseng, aku memakaikan mahkota dari bunga yang aku buat. Kamu terlihat cantik."

"..."

"Miku-chan kenapa?"

"bukannya kamu.. aku..."

"apaan sih? Kamu pasti mimpi lagi ya? Hahaha. Ayo lanjutin merangkai bunganya!"

"sudah.. lupakanlah.. Ayo!"

_"Terimakasih telah menepati janjimu.. Miku-chan." _Gumam Gumi dalam hatinya."

.

.

THE END

* * *

Gumi: RnR please minna~ brb ya minna, Gumi sudah ditunggu sama Gumiya~

Miku: brb juga.. udah ditunggu Kaito~

Author: brb juga ah.. udah ditunggu Len :D ~ #no


End file.
